Sing To me Darling
by withloveagain
Summary: Shane and Mitchie go on a canoe ride spending their last day together with one promise,what happens when Mitchie’s school hires connect3 to perform at her school?And Shane sings a song to Mitchie to get her to remember the promise they made
1. promise

Summary- After final Jam Shane and Mitchie go on a canoe ride spending their last day together with one promise, what happens when Mitchie's school hires connect 3 to perform at her school? And Shane sees that Mitchie didn't keep her promise? Will Shane help Mitchie Remember or does Mitchie have a reason for not keeping it?

Declaimer- I do not own Camp Rock, but damn I would so love to own Joe Jonas : hey I can dream!

Author's note- ok well…I'm trying to keep all the characters in character so if I mess up please tell me how you like it. Thanks. This is a Shane and Mitchie fic!

**Sing to me Darling **

**Chapter one**

_**The promise we made**_

_**On a sun set day**_

"Alright my rocken campers! It is officially the end of final Jam, did we all have a rocken summer or what?" Brown spoke loudly over the many cheering people in the room. He had a smile on his face and raised both of his arms up in the air to quiet them all down.

"Now, now you guys quiet down. If your going to be here next summer let me here you make some noise" In instant the whole room was field with loud screams, brown laughed not noticing his nephew and Mitchie leave behind stage.

"I can't believe tomorrow this whole…experience is finally going to come to an end." Mitchie said walking side by side next to Shane, the cool wind blowing through her long brown hair as she looked ahead sadly.

"There's always next summer right?" Shane asked Mitchie as they both continued to walk toward the beautiful lake a few feet away from them.

"Yeah I'll be sure to just be who I am this time around and not lie." Mitchie fell silent after that and came to a complete stop making Shane stop and look at her questionably.

"I'm sorry I lied I got caught up in wanting to fit and be popular, and I" Mitchie didn't get the chance to say another word when Shane suddenly kissed her on her right cheek.

"It's alright, don't have a heart attack on me now" Shane grinned taking her by her hand and leading her over to one of the green canoes lying upside down on dirt.

"Still up for that canoe ride you promised earlier?" Shane asked grabbing one end of the canoe then flipping it over. Mitchie just laughed and stood there swaying her body left and right with a smirk on her face before running over to Shane.

"Like I said I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world" Mitchie replied helping Shane push it in the water.

After putting on there life jackets and getting in Mitchie and Shane both began to paddle further and further out in to the lake until the hit the center.

"I believe we finally got the hang of this" Mitchie laughed as they continued to paddle, Shane laughed then taking his paddle out of the water, Mitchie did the same thing.

"Will you come back?" Mitchie asked not making eye contact with him just looking to the right admiring the camp from a distance.

"I might consider it, you never know what could happen" Shane responded looking in the same direction as she was.

"You know with that voice you could get a record deal, I could make it happen if you want." Shane offered Mitchie looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth just a little open from shock.

"Well?" Shane added after waiting a few seconds for her reply.

"I would love that, but I don't know I still have my senior year and all." Mitchie said sadly while looking at him.

They both sat there in silence just gazing into each others eyes, the wind blowing through Mitchie's and Shane's hair. The sun was setting behind them when suddenly Shane began to sing.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

"I found you Mitchie" Shane said looking at her like he did that day after he first sang that song to her by the lake.

"I know, when you told me your search was over, I still couldn't believe that me out all the girls here, you were searching for me." Mitchie replied with a huge smile on her face.

"I couldn't get your song out of my head, your lyrics kept repeating themselves over and over again, and it was crazy I couldn't stand it." Shane looked serious at her while stroking her cheek.

"If it means anything I'm glad it's you." Mitchie looked at Shane in with a shocked yet confused way after he had told her that, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Why? There are many other girls with amazing voices, why me?" Mitchie asked, Shane removed his hand from her cheek and placed it by his paddle.

"Because it's not about the talent or whatever Mitchie, throughout this entire summer you were the only one who hung out with me, not Shane grey. You made me feel like a regular person, it made me feel comfortable."

"Until Tess revealed my secret and you blew up on me, not allowing me to explain." Mitchie replied grabbing her paddle, dipping it into the water then splashing Shane a bit.

"AH hey that was…well I guess I was surprised because I didn't think you'd lie you know? You even said it yourself you didn't lie." Shane glared.

"I didn't lie to you exactly you know? Everything I said to you was true." Mitchie sighed.

"It ok what happened-happened. Anyway lets make a promise together right here, right now." Shane spoke up, Mitchie looked at him with one eyebrow raised thinking of what kind of promise he'd want to make together with her out in lake at this time of day.

"Let's promise to stay together…" Shane added, Mitchie's eyes widen, her heart began to beat faster when she heard Shane tell her the promise he wanted to make.

"What do you mean 'stay together'?" Mitchie asked curiously, Shane looked her while grabbing her right hand.

"I don't want to be apart from you, I'll find you again next summer or before summer, so let's make a promise to wait for each other."

Mitchie's heart began calm; she smiled brightly then leaned over to hug him. Ignoring the rocking of the canoe Shane reached over and hugged her back, but as soon as they hugged the canoe and tipped over.

"WHAAAAAA" They both yelled in unison when there bodies landed in the water, but they both ended up laughing when they recovered from the impact.

"Nice" Shane spoke soothingly, while looking at Mitchie; her wet hair clung to her face. Shane laughed while moving some wet hair aside, his eyes scanned over hers. Before both of them new it Shane had leaned in and kissed her.

"The promise is now sealed."

The next day Shane and Mitchie hugged each other before they parted. Mitchie was currently looking out of her car window, not knowing if Shane was doing the same. All she could remember was him kissing her on her lips then slowly there hands parted.

As Mitchie got in to her large truck her mom drove the song Shane sang rang in her ear.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
to fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

Shane was sitting down practicing his guitar when he heard a small giggle come from behind a tree. "Can't a guy get some peace" He hissed, when Mitchie came into view running over to him.

"Sorry…just…sorry" Mitchie replied with her guitar at hand.

"You already said that"

_  
When I find you I'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

Mitchie was running with a large brown box of chips in her hands when she ran into someone "Oh sorry" Mitchie said then smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey you hungry?" Shane asked with a huge smile on his face when he saw the box in Mitchie's hands.

"A bit"

"Hey do you have minute?" Shane asked looking at her, Mitchie leaned her body over a bit looking over his shoulder before responding to him.

"MM Sure"

"I want to run something by you" Shane added leading her to a place by the lake where he began to sing the song he wrote.

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

"So do you sing better over here?" Mitchie asks Shane leaning on the side of a canoe while looking at Shane.

"Well why don't we get into one of these and find out?" Shane replied pointing to the canoe Mitchie was leaning on.

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

"Guess my search is over" Shane told Mitchie while coming down the stair, Mitchie laughed.

"Well that depends on what your looking for, Hi I'm Mitchie" 

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

"Don't worry Honey next summer will come fast than you think, so I'm sure you'll see that boy again" Mitchie's mom reassured her daughter while driving down the express way.

"Yeah mom can't wait" Mitchie smiled thinking of what may happen when she sees Shane again. The feeling of his lips on hers still made her heart beat faster.

Next time-

"_Shane grey  
_

5


	2. Broken tunes

Author's note- Hey guys I'm finally back with the second chapter of Sing to my darling

Author's note- Hey guys I'm finally back with the second chapter of Sing to my darling. Sorry it took so long, I was stuck in boyfriend drama, ex boyfriend drama, friend drama, family drama. And I just couldn't concentrate, but I'm back and ready for action.

Declaimer- I don't own Camp rock, but I own the plot and new characters that will be arriving shortly.

Summary-After final Jam Shane and Mitchie go on a canoe ride spending their last day together with one promise, what happens when Mitchie's school hires connect 3 to perform at her school? And Shane sees that Mitchie didn't keep her promise? Will Shane help Mitchie Remember or does Mitchie have a reason for not keeping it?

Chapter two

_And you said the words to make me feel_

_It's just a shame they weren't real._

Days quickly went by since camp rock ended, but the events they were so clear in my mind. All the events, drama, and most importantly Shane, all were still fresh in my mind as if I was still there. School had started, but it felt so weird to walk the halls again, back to a life where I was just a nobody again, but its nice actually feel like I'm me again and no one else.

"Hey Mitchie" I was at my locker when an oh so familiar voice came from my right side, I smiled widely and gave my long time no see friend a hug.

"Sierra hey how was your summer?" I asked putting my backpack on my right shoulder then closing my locker. I began to walk with Sierra following on my right side with one of those happy smiles.

"It was great! I had blast, you would have loved it there Mitchie, but anyway how was your summer? Did you do anything fun?" I didn't reply to her question right away, I was debating if I should tell her that I actually went to camp rock or not. I'm not one to go around bragging especially since connect three was there.

"Actually my summer was pretty cool I guess in a way" I replied calmly with a smile on my face.

"I hope you weren't too bored at home, did you go anywhere?" I smiled again facing her this time as we both walked out of the school, well I wasn't lying to her about my summer, I just wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"I went somewhere with my mom, we both had a good time and what not…" Before I could say more I took a look at my watch, I had to do something to get away before she asked me another question, I know for a fact camp rock would slip out if Sierra kept asking questions.

"Sorry Sierra I have to go, I'll tell you all about my summer later, bye" And with that I ran off leaving Sierra behind probably speechless. I felt bad for not telling her about camp rock but if word gets out I went, I know people will be going down my throat about it and asking questions, and right now I just don't need that. I'm sure Sierra will understand if I leave that under wraps for now.

_& you said the promise just that once_

_Sealed two when our lips touched_

That afternoon when I had got home, dad was cooking hamburgers on the grill while my mom she was cleaning the kitchen. School was starting to become a drag at this point; I'd rather be at camp rock with Shane and the others. I sighed walking in to my house placing my back pack on top of the table.

"Nuh-uh Mitchie you know the rules." My mom started saying as she turned around with that sponge in her right hand, giving me that 'look' I always got someone what annoyed with.

"No back packs on the table got it" I finished for her placing my back pack on the floor by my chair, sitting down I placed my head down on top of the table trying to relieve some of the stress I got today.

"So how was school?" I heard my mom ask as she turned on the TV showing the news and guess who they just so happened to talk about? Yup Shane Grey and Connect three.

"It was ok, can you turn up the TV please" I asked with a smile on my face, I smiled widely when I saw that Shane was being interviewed or something.

"**So Shane, we all are dying to know, what happened to make you change so fast in a short amount of time?" Asked a black haired reporter lady.**

"**I went to spend the summer at my uncle brown's camp, at first I was kind of angry that I had to go. Got frustrated, but it all turned out to be a fun experience"**

I smiled when I heard Shane talk, something about him gave me butterflies, and I still remember the kiss he gave me, the promise we still held with each other. I wonder when we'll see each other again? I asked myself not taking my eyes off the TV and by looks of it neither could my mother.

"**Oh a camp, so tell us Shane did you get tackled by screaming fans?" She laughed.**

"**At first I was being chased and stalked but after awhile we all became really good friends, everyone at that camp had extraordinary immense of talent. It was fun I had a good time." Shane replied moving his right leg over his left leg.**

"**So did you meet anyone special while you were there?" **

My eyes widen and I could literally feel my heart beating faster and faster not taking my eyes off of Shane. Would he admit that he and I had this special thing together or oh its just killing me.

"**I met a lot of special people" Shane replied calmly**

"**Yes but did you meet someone 'special'" She did the quotation marks with her fingers to symbolize something else.**

"**Oh, I met one girl…she caught my interest, but nothing more than that." Shane said calmly again with his eyes closed.**

Boom

Crack

Crash

Break

I felt my heart was breaking, I was nothing but an interest…but that was something right? I must have meant something to him? I kept telling myself over and over again, still not taking my eyes off of the TV, but at the moment I wish that my mom never turned on that TV.

"**Oh so was this girl just one of those summer flings?" She asked leaning in.**

"**I guess you could say that, I mean it's not like we'll see each other again in the near future." **

BAM!

I felt like I was hit by an one of those giant freaky eighteen wheelers head on. So I was just a fling? He must have known I'd be watching, maybe that was the message he was trying to send me. And the bad thing, I was still admiring his charm, smile, voice, and that kiss even till the moment he broke my heart. The thing that hurt the most right now was knowing the guy I liked maybe even loved, didn't need me.

I Didn't Matter to him.

I looked down from the TV and just stared at the table, I knew my mother was looking at me, I could just feel her boring her sympathy into me. "I'll be in my room, I'm not hungry" I spoke up after a couple of minutes, picked up my backpack well more like dragging it on the floor.

"Don't let him get to you sweetie…there better guys out there for you." I sighed just looked at her with a smile before walking toward my bedroom. She's a mom; she had to say that every time something bad happens.

_I need you tonight…_

_In the middle night…_

_When you're awake_

"**Guess my search is over"**

_Will you call out my name?_

_Or was it all a game?_

_Through smiles…_

"**Thanks you know you really know how to make a guy feel better" Shane smiles widely at her.**

_Through the tears that I had let fall_

_Through the fight that we had_

_Did you forget them all?_

"**I guess you could say that, I mean it's not like we'll see each other again in the near future." **

_I need you tonight…_

_Can't you feel the breaking of my heart?_

_Of course not…_

With Shane-

"Dude how could you talk about your mystery girl like that?" Nate asked harshly while pushing Shane a bit. Shane didn't answer just kept quiet while Nate kept asking questions.

"She's not really a mystery anymore you know…since we all like…know what she looks like" Jason replied dumbly while fiddling with his phone.

"Dude shut up, Shane you know everyone in the nation watches that channel you know for a fact your just screwed up by calling her a fling. Not only that, but you made us ALL meaning Jason and myself look like jerks that only do flings and nothing serious"

"Look I had my reason for it. I'll get in touch with Mitchie later and explain now get off my back. We have to get going anyway; we have another performance in three weeks." Shane hissed pushing Nate out of his way.

"Mitchie…I'm sorry" Shane told himself as he stuffed his hands in his tight jean pockets, head hung low and eyes closed.

Preview-

"Things happen for the better don't they Sierra"

"You're not the Mitchie I knew last year!"

"Want to go out?"

Next time on sing to me Darling

A whole new Mitchie

5


	3. broken harmony

Authors note- OK I have returned with another chapter of Sing to me Darling. I got a lot of cool ideas last night so yeah LOL and I'm sorry for making you all wait. I had other stories to update and what not ha-ha. And this is a Mitchie and Shane story.

Declaimer- I don't own Camp rock but I own this plot.

Summary- Shane and Mitchie go on a canoe ride spending their last day together with one promise, what happens when Mitchie's school hires connect3 to perform at her school? And Shane sings a song to Mitchie to get her to remember the promise they made.

Sing to me Darling

Chapter 3

**Broken harmony **

_& I ripped out my heart and gave it just to you_

_So please don't ask for it back_

_Because I don't know how to put back in_

_But I'll deal with the break in my own way_

I found out that crying all night to your best friend was just a waste of time. Sure Sierra helped me get through my hard time of Shane's harsh words, but afterwards when I stopped crying I figured that since I meant nothing to Shane the screw him in the ass with a rusty spoon. It was the first time in my life that the tearing I felt of my heart hurt so much that it was driving me crazy, and crying on the phone didn't really help, I couldn't go to my mom because she'd just be a mom and tell me how this was life and I'm learning step by step. However Shane was right I doubt that we'd ever see each other again, so maybe it was just a summer fling I don't know, he didn't even give me his number so he's right.

Music lost my interest really fast after that day, I couldn't write any more, and singing just brought back memories that I just didn't want anymore. I gave my mom my guitar and piano and told her to just get rid of it two days later, all my songs that wrote well I put them where I put everything else that lost my interest, the very back of my closet.

"Mitchie is something wrong? You love this guitar and piano, I hear you practice on them all the time, and to suddenly just tell me to throw them away? What's wrong?" I didn't answer my mother's questions just looked down at my watch grabbed the money that I had worked so hard for at my job, put it in my purse, then turned around to face my mom.

"Nothing is wrong; can I go shopping for school clothes?" I asked completely avoiding my mother's question. My mom said nothing just stood there staring at me with one of those "I know something is wrong, and I'm here for you if you want to talk" look. I sighed again waiting for my mothers answer, then smiled when I saw my mom reach into her purse taking out her credit card, then handing it to me.

"I trust you with this Mitchie by a couple of clothes but don't max it out, and don't spend too much alright?" I nodded in reply placing the card in my purple wallet then placing it back into my pink bag.

"I'll be back in a few hours; I'll call you and tell you what I got…" I paused then said nothing more, just looked sadly at the guitar that was in my mothers left hand, then walked out of the house with out a second glance or thought. _It's better this way…just forget everything that had bound me to him…_

_& I told my self that I wouldn't let it bother me_

_I told my self that change was the best thing to do_

"Shane, wake up dude were finally here." I heard Nate yell to me while hitting me slightly on the side of the face. I groaned a bit, I wasn't able to get any rest for the past couple of days. I was to busy worried about how Mitchie was doing, and what was she doing. Nate's rambling kept buzzing around in my ear ever since that interview, what if Mitchie really did see that interview? I had my reasons why I said what I had said on TV, and if I ever get the chance to see Mitchie again I'll let her know of the reason.

"SHANE!" Instantly I sat up when I heard both Nate and Jason yell out my name. God can't a guy get a few hours of rest without being interrupted? Even when I was trying to get some rest on this damn flight all I could hear was Nate talking to someone on the phone and Jason making those weird sounds when you play those fighting games.

"WHAT?" I hissed back, Nate and Jason were standing up shaking their heads at me; ok well Nate was Jason was still playing that game of his.

"We already arrived, its time to get off. You can sleep when we get to the hotel, or later tonight, we have things to do." Nate replied tiredly before walking toward the exist of the plain taking Jason with him. I sighed laid my head back a bit before standing up and left the plain my self.

When I got off the plain I wasn't going to lie it was hotter than Satin's toe nails out here damn. (I got that saying from first Sunday ha-ha I loved that choir director, anyway back to the story) I looked around to see that there other plains here, some small, some big. There was no one else here but my band members, flight attendant people, cops, my manger, and limo driver, no one else.

"Where are we headed to?" I asked Nate while getting inside; Nate and Jason were already in, buckled and ready to go. I had my black and white checkered guitar case, with my guitar inside mind you resting on my right knee with my right hand holding it in place.

"Were going to the hotel to drop off our things, settle in, and then roam around the town." Nate explained I sighed, at the moment I was getting ready to kill myself, I was so tired and everything going on right now wasn't making anything better for me.

"Fine" I hissed laying my head back, not the most comfortable place to try and sleep, but maybe I could get some rest at least since Nate started texting on his phone, and Jason was still playing that useless game.

_& Didn't I tell you?_

_Separations can cause some trouble_

_But breaking a heart will cause some serious damage._

I was already out and about just roaming the town with Sierra. I wouldn't say we were having fun since we barley talked, well she was talking I was just listening. I was guessing she was still trying to cheer me up after that day I was crying to her. Her attempt however was futile; I was already over Shane and what he had said. It was my own fault for being stupid thinking that we had some special connection that most people couldn't understand. I mean he showed signs that he had changed, but I guess I was wrong. His attitude might have changed, only to have him grow something else that was horrible.

However the way I was looking at it things were going better for me, I got beautiful clothes that fit awesome. I mean heck if I had these clothes back when I was at camp rock, I'd probably give Tess Tyler a run for her money. The clothes I got were nothing compared to the clothes that I had last year, these clothes said "BAM don't mess with me boys, because I'm too good for you" I was going to make something out of myself this year. Of course not lying to everyone like I did at summer, no I don't need that kind of drama happening again; this time…I was going to be myself, just a little bit more fashionable.

"Mitchie so tell me how have you been?" I heard Sierra ask out of the blue, I looked at her with a smile.

"I been alright, just a change is so necessary you know? And I need this just to get my mind of things and what not." I replied calmly while laughing afterwards, Sierra just looked at me as if she wasn't buying it.

"I'm serious Sierra you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. Honest" I tried reassuring her, but once again she gave me that look that told me she still wasn't buying it.

"Oh by the way…you know that talent show that's coming up next week?" I asked Sierra, she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, are you going to participate in it this year?" I laughed and nodded at her, I was shocked though when she suddenly hugged me.

"That's great Mitchie; this would be the first year you're doing something in front of everyone, what are you going to do? Sing? Play something on your guitar or the piano?" I grabbed Sierra by the shoulders shaking her a bit; she was asking way too many questions, way to fast for me to even keep up with.

"Relax Sierra, I'm going to sing, but its going to be the last and final time I ever sing." I replied sadly removing my hands from her shoulders then continued walking, this time we were just window shopping. I already had everything I was looking for, new clothes; three brand knew pairs of shoes, so I wasn't in any hurry to buy anything else.

"Wait a second Mitchie" Sierra called out this time grabbing me by the shoulders, she had that shocked face that said 'you have got to be joking; you can't be serious' look. I stood their blinking at her waiting for her to say something else; she released her hands from my shoulders and looked at me seriously this time.

"What do you mean? It's your last and final time singing?" I stayed silent for a few seconds after Sierra questioned me, I cast my eyes down ward before I continued walking forward.

"I meant what I said I'm just not going to sing anymore until the talent show, then after ward I'm just not going to sing anymore. There's no point in it anymore." I replied sadly, I turned toward a store looking through the windows, the clothes in there were cute, and so were the shoes. This wasn't me…this just…no, this was me now…the old me was no longer needed.

"Mitchie you can't quit singing, it's who you are! Without you singing, it just wouldn't be you. Why would you quit?"

I couldn't answer, not because I didn't want to, right now I just couldn't find the answer……..

_& the words you spoke_

_Choked me to death_

_But I still give you my blessing_

"Come on dude we want to go roam the town now!" I groaned when I felt Jason hand shake me. Here we go I finally get some rest then BAM someone had to reawaken me. Right now my only thought was, even though I loved being a rock star, I really wish I wasn't at the moment.

"Alright I'm up" I hissed sitting up while scratching my head, I looked down at my eyes closed half way, I was tired, but I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. Something that wasn't going to end up well, God I hate when I get those days.

1 hour later

My legs were killing me, we could have taken the limo, but NOOO 'we want to WALK and roam the town" stupid Jason. I hissed we were ambushed my fans, and chased all over town, how we were able to escape I had no idea, but right now we weren't being chased. Thank God my legs couldn't handle another chase right now, especially since I was already tired before we left the hotel.

"Well that was fun" Nate and I both just looked at Jason oddly, then we both just looked at each other with a small smile on our faces. What a day this was already becoming.

"_Come on Mitchie, you can't quit singing!_

Mitchie?

No, it can't be the Mitchie I know from camp…it'll just be way too weird. Looking over across the street on the opposite side from where we were, there standing with her hair down blowing slightly in the wind, with a sad expression on her face. Wearing a blue jean pants, with a long green shirt with necklaces and bracelets on, was in fact Mitchie herself.

"Dude, isn't that the girl you sang with last year?" I heard Jason ask, I didn't reply just stood there looking at her, something was different, she had her head hung low this time, and now she was just walking away with her friend trailing behind her. I wanted to shout out to her, I wanted to go up to her, but I couldn't, my legs wouldn't move, why wouldn't they move?

My eyes just followed her, with one big rush of air her hair blew behind her revealing her side face to me. My eyes widen for just a moment, maybe it was just me, but I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down the side of her face.

"What was that girl's name again Shane?" Nate asked, I kept my eyes on her and only her.

"Mitchie" Was all I could say in a whisper, since when I did I get to be such a coward not being able to say hi or whatever…

'_Oh so was this girl just one of those summer flings?" She asked leaning in._

"_I guess you could say that, I mean it's not like we'll see each other again in the near future." _

Oh yeah since the interview… "HEY MITCHIE" I swear to god I felt as if I just had a heart attack. Quickly I turned around to see that Jason was running in the direction Mitchie and that other girl was walking. GOD why did Jason have to be such an idiot! I hissed. Nate and I both ran over to Jason when the girls stopped and looked at him.

When I caught up Mitchie back away, why was she backing away?

"Mitchie" I couldn't say anything else, I could only look at her, something changed in her, the glow that usually radiated from her was no longer there.

"S…Shane" and before any of us could say anything else, Mitchie turned and ran away as fast as she could away from us all. I wanted to run after her, but my legs would move. So now we were just stuck here with this girl Mitchie was hanging out with.

"Hi I'm Jason" Nate and I just looked at each other, then looked at Jason who just introduced himself happily to that girl in front of us.

"Your…you're…the band…connect three…." I sighed oh boy here we go another fan girl.

"How do you know Mitchie?" Ok maybe not, I told myself, I had my hands in my pockets at this time, and Nate was just looking unamused as always.

"We met at Camp rock last summer" I told her calmly, looking back to where Mitchie had turned and ran, to see that she was no longer in sight.

"Camp rock? But Mitchie said that her parents said it was no go"

"Well she was there as well as her mother…why did she run away?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know honestly, Mitchie changed ever since that day she called to me crying her eyes out, the boy she liked a lot over the summer said that she was nothing but fling…and now she's just not the Mitchie I knew last year." Nate, Jason and I just looked at her then looked at each other. Nate glared at me, and Jason looked like he didn't know what was going on at all.

"I told you everyone in the nation watches that channel." Nate told me.

"What do you mean?" We all turned are attention over to that girl whose name we still didn't know, and for a fact I didn't know why we were still here in the first place.

"Mitchie and I had a small thing going on at camp we made a promise to stay together and what not."

"OH so then you were the one who called her a fling? AND YOU SAID IT ON TV TOO, you are such a jerk." Ok at this point I felt like punching something.

"Listen…when Mitchie loves something, she loves something hard….and for her to change this much even go as far as quitting singing and playing guitar and piano…means that she liked you a lot, so in my opinion honestly I think Mitchie has a good reason to break that promise, and my guess is she already did …good bye" We all just stood there watching that girl leave, that was until Nate hit me behind the head, hard.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

"You should of ran after her, why didn't you run after her dude" Nate hissed back, before shrugging his shoulders, then grabbing Jason behind the collar of his shirt and began dragging him off in the other direction.

"Forget it, you do what you want Shane, it's none of our business anyway."

I just stood there watching Nate and Jason leave, the image of Mitchie running away from me popped into my head and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"_Honestly I think Mitchie has a good reason to break that promise, and my guess is she already did …good bye"_

Mitchie…don't do that please…

& just the looking in your eyes

Almost brought me to my knees

Here I am God I'm begging you please

I didn't know what came over me, I didn't even have a chance to think before my legs turned around and took off running, leaving Sierra all by herself with those guys…I'm a horrible friend, just a horrible friend. I'll call her later on and apologize I told myself trying to catch my breath. I inwardly laughed as I slowly began to walk, before I actually bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I spoke up quickly apologizing.

"Its ok…oh hey Mitchie" When I looked up I couldn't help but smile I when I saw the school's most hottest guy right in front of me, oh my god I can't believe I'm right here standing right in front of him this was defiantly something I had to tell Sierra when I get home.

"Hi James what are you doing here?" I asked, I was a little nervous, but this feeling was no where compared to the feeling that Shane gave me. Jim made me nervous, but Shane…Shane gave me butterflies.

"Not much, hey I was going to ask you something when we got back to school a week ago, but I never got the chance to. You looked some what sad so I thought I'd wait, but yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

Rain check did the school's hottest guy just ask me Mitchie Torres out? As in to be his girlfriend? As in I'm instantly popular? Ok I had to be dreaming, either that or I'm on some sick reality TV show.

"Um as in to be your girlfriend?" I asked nervously once again, he just nodded.

"Um sure James" He had that smile on his face, I had one too…but something didn't feel right…I just agreed to be James's girlfriend; I should be happy right now. So why aren't I happy? James is every girls dream guy…so why does it feel so wrong?

"Great take out your phone Mitchie" I did, only to see him put his number in my phone, then hand it back to me a minute later.

"Call me, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that James A.K.A my new boyfriend at the moment…left. It feels so wrong I know for a fact I didn't love James, but maybe after a while of hanging out, going to dinner, movies things boyfriend and girlfriends do…I could learn to love him…

& it's just pointless to lie to myself

Preview of the next chapter-

**-I can't her out of my head-**

If someone keeps coming into her head…maybe there suppose to be there

**-I can't face him-**

Choices will have to be made

**-Just go away-**

Even if it means choosing the wrong one

Next time-

Broken music

7


	4. Broken music

Authors Note- Well I really don't have an excuse for not updating ha-ha I been so caught up in watching Korean dramas on crunchyroll ha-ha

Authors Note- Well I really don't have an excuse for not updating ha-ha I been so caught up in watching Korean dramas on crunchyroll ha-ha. Plus that Hurricane that we had kind of just pissed me off to the extent where I just didn't feel like writing anything for a while, but don't worry I'm back and ready for action DUN-DUN-DUN so I hope you guys like it. OH and one more thing, if any of you got confused about the switching of Point of views in the last chapter, don't worry this one has the Point of views up, so it'll be a lot easier for you guys to follow.

Declaimer- I own this plot and the new characters, but not the camp rock people. I don't want to get a law suit on me so there yah go lol. BUT I'd KILL to meet the Jonas brothers seriously man ha-ha ok enough with stalling here's the chapter.

Summary- Summary- Shane and Mitchie go on a canoe ride spending their last day together with one promise, what happens when Mitchie's school hires connect3 to perform at her school? And Shane sings a song to Mitchie to get her to remember the promise they made.

Previously –

_Mitchie is something wrong? You love this guitar and piano, I hear you practice on them all the time, and to suddenly just tell me to throw them away? What's wrong?"_

"_We already arrived, its time to get off. You can sleep when we get to the hotel, or later tonight, we have things to do."_

"_Relax Sierra, I'm going to sing, but its going to be the last and final time I ever sing."_

"_Mitchie"_

"_Listen…when Mitchie loves something, she loves something hard….and for her to change this much even go as far as quitting singing and playing guitar and piano…means that she liked you a lot, so in my opinion honestly I think Mitchie has a good reason to break that promise, and my guess is she already did …good bye"_

"_Um as in to be your girlfriend?" I asked nervously once again, he just nodded._

"_Um sure James" He had that smile on his face, I had one too…but something didn't feel right…I just agreed to be James's girlfriend; I should be happy right now. So why aren't I happy? James is every girls dream guy…so why does it feel so wrong?_

Sing to me Darling

Chapter four

**Broken music**

_&-& I lost all the rhythms in my hands _

_And I lost the music from my voice _

_Leave me breathless and alone_

_Colder than the falling snow._

_Not like you'll ever know_

_Mitchie P.O.V_

News had traveled fast about my new relationship with the school's most popular guy James Griggon, I should be happy I got instant popularity. I had access to anything I wanted, seeing how Jim's father runs the entire district, so why wasn't I happy? The attention started to get on my nerves, random people who never liked me before started coming up to me and trying to be friend me, teachers treating me like I'm actually SOMEONE. I sighed, if this all happened last year I would have died from happiness, but ever since the Shane issues I been miserable. I sighed again the yelled in surprise when a pair of warms wrapped around waist, quickly turning around I was met by James's smiling face.

"Didn't mean to scare you babe, you just looked so cute all deep in thought. So were you thinking about me?" I inwardly gagged at James's question, no! no I wasn't thinking of you, you suck get away from me you disgusting male and take your overly sized ego with you! I battled with myself to tell him that or not….BUT then I remembered that I was his girlfriend, talking to him like that, lets just say I should kill myself before I talk to Mr. Prince charming like that. So I replied like any girlfriend would, lie.

"Um of course I did, where were you this morning we were suppose to go to class together?" Not that minded him not showing up, God how love how he's always late, saves me from all the noisy eyes that'll be looking at us like they never seen a girl and guy, dare I say it HOLD HANDS. Note to self- make sure to pick up some germ x god only knows where James's hands been. The guy was a total womanizer and yet here I am, Miss I can't get over Shane grey so I'm wallowing in my misery dating this guy. I let loose another sigh.

"Sorry I didn't set my alarm clock, and my mother was pissed because I missed my first two classes. That's what sucks about having your mom work as one of the assistant principles at a school. Don't you feel sorry for me?" I gagged inwardly again when I saw James give me that sad puppy dog look, ugh that look he can not pull off.

"Um well I don't think it's bad, I mean you get to be close to your mom and everything. I mean I would love for my mom to work here…" I was cut off when James put his hand over my mother, and then looks at me as if I was some germ infected disease.

"That's disgusting don't ever talk like that again, having a parent work here are you stupid or something, If I hear about you talking nonsense again I'll drop you faster than you can blink. And trust me NO guy would want to date a girl whose status is at the bottom." There he goes acting like he's king of the school again, sheesh people only like him because he's rich, damn…actually I wouldn't mind him dropping me, I could care less. It'll give me a chance to hang out with Sierra again.

After a few seconds I was allowed to breathe again when James took his hand away from my mouth, seriously I'm going to really need to brush tonight, that was just disgusting. "I'll be busy after school with football practice, I expect you to be there" I narrowed my eyes at him when he turned around and left me all alone. God ok- Who died and made him king over my life? Ordering me around? Tch like that's going to happen.

"Mitchie" I heard a voice come from behind, I smiled and turned around when I knew whose voice that was. Finally I can actually have a fun conversation with out James hanging around. Two days of going out with him and I'm already sick of it.

"Sierra, I'm so sorry that I haven't called you lately or hung out with you like I promised, it just that…" I was cut off when Sierra put a hand up telling me to be quiet, so I did. I couldn't help but smiled when she smiled at me, then placed a hand on my shoulder, which I thought was kind of weird.

"Its ok having a boyfriend, being in love, takes up most of your time." Ok my smile was officially gone now; I felt like my stomach had just dropped, I felt like I was going to be sick. Boyfriend, being in love? Ok boyfriend unfortunately yes, I don't know what possessed me to agree to become a girlfriend of a guy I don't even like. And love? I don't love that person. I want to be Shane's girlfriend, and I want to be in love with…wait…no-no I don't I DON"T. I found my self sighing a lot every time the thought of Shane popped into my head. He's like permantly glued in there."

"I DON"T"

"You don't what Mitchie?" I blinked when I heard Sierra ask me that question, I bit my bottom lip and I couldn't help but think right now at this very moment, as people are looking at me like I'm crazy. That I'm officially screwed right now, and laughing nervously doesn't help my position either.

"Come on Mitchie lets go for a walk and you can tell me everything. Class doesn't start for another four minutes, and since we both have the same class you can explain everything to me along the way."

Great this is going to be the longest four minutes of my life; I don't even think I can tell her everything in four minutes?

_&-& I told you darling_

_That when the guitar strings break_

_Sing from your heart_

_Even if it's already shattered too_

_They'll still admire you!_

Shane P.O.V

"_No, it's good, it's really good. And I don't lie" _

Her eyes…those beautiful eyes that had looked so innocently into mine, those eyes that made me see what I been missing.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?"_

Her voice, that voice that made me feel like I was a person not an idol to be worshiped. That smile she gave me, gave me butterflies. Angrily I threw all my music papers on the wooden floor, she was all I could think about, and I don't know why.

"Hey man, what's going on for the past two days you have been getting really upset out of no where, and we can't work well with you like that! We have a performance in three days. Pull yourself together!" I said nothing when I heard Nate speak in one of his authority like tones.

"I…I can't get her out of my head! It's driving me crazy." I hissed, I didn't look at Nate or Jason because I knew for a fact they were both looking at me in one of those confused looks. OK well maybe the confused look would be Jason, but Nate was probably looking at me in a way saying that I was being pathetic.

"Why don't you go and apologize to Mitchie if you're feeling so guilty." Nate replied to me calmly then taking a seat on one of those wooden chairs.

"OH you can get her chocolate and flowers as a way to say sorry to! Girls love chocolate and flowers'" Jason suddenly said seating up then looking up at the ceiling with one of his wide stupid smiles.

"Dude, you only give a girl chocolate and flowers when you're going out on a date not as an apology" Nate resorted smacking Jason across the head. I on the other hand got tired of them bickering at each other, so I left the room to get some fresh air.

_Mitchie…. _

I couldn't help but think about her, Nate was right she did see and hear everything I said on TV. I should have thought of my words carefully, I had my reason; I had good intensions of why I said what I did.

"_S…Shane" _

She couldn't even manage to look at me for more than three seconds before running away. I could see that she was hurting, I wanted to run after her but I just couldn't. I had my guitar at hand, sitting on the balcony playing music, with the fresh air hitting you, calmed me a bit, but not fully.

_Everything I wanted to say…always came out the wrong way…_

_If you could find it in your heart, to listen to my words. _

_I'll always find you where ever you are_

_I'll jump to the stars and travel through space_

_Just to see your angelic face_

"**so does your music sound better over here?"**

_I'll move the mountains and drain the see_

_Battle the dragons just to set you free. You're the voice I hear inside my ear_

_It's all I wanna hear. You're the part of me I need to be complete, your so much more than meets the eye you burned your image inside my mind._

_Can't leave you behind.._

I sighed and stopped playing, placing my guitar against the wall I just sat there wondering when I'd see Mitchie again, I can't play a good song with her haunting me. It wasn't a bad thing I loved thinking about her, but not in a way that made me feel guilty.

"You know if someone keeps coming in to your head, maybe there suppose to be there, I don't know that just me." I looked at Jason like he was complete moron, because there he goes just leaning against the wall licking his fingers, then walked back into the room when he was done speaking.

Maybe…he was right.

_I want to let you know one thing…_

_I want you to leave…_

_Leave and never come back._

_Even if those words are just lies…_

Class ended and I was able to tell Sierra everything about what happened between me and Shane and the whole camp rock stuff. She didn't look surprised when I told her; apparently she already knew thanks to Shane and the rest of connect three. I was just glad that she wasn't mad at me for keeping it from her; apparently she understood why I kept it from her one reason why I loved Sierra so much. Its hard to find friends that completely understand and still forgive you right on the spot.

"Why don't go talk to Shane about it then Mitchie?" I kept walking to the exit with Sierra trailing beside me, not bothering to answer her question. I hated the fact that when school finishes the hallways are always so crowed which makes it difficult for me to get out faster than I wanted to. Which means that it gives Sierra another chance to pester me on and on about the same question that I would pretty much like not to answer.

"Mitchie don't pretend like you didn't hear me, what don't you go and talk to Shane about it?" There she goes shot gun number one. I kept walking and gripped the side of my backpack tighter, looking down I thought about it for a little while then decided to answer. Might as well seeing how she'd probably still ask and ask.

"Because I can't face him" I told her plain out short, simple and BAM to the point. Opening the white doors I walked out with Sierra still following beside me.

"You can't? or you won't Mitchie?" I looked at Sierra still gripping the side of my backpack tighter, I still didn't answer, when Sierra decided to speak again.

"Its going to happen one way or another why not do it now and get it over with?" She asks way too many questions for her own good, I told myself. We kept walking until we met were we usually parted.

"Because I just want him to go away." Once again plane, short and to the point, I turned around walking slowly when I heard Sierra yell something out to me which struck me pretty hard.

"Choices will have to be made Mitchie!" Duh I knew choices have to be made which is why I chose NOT to go see Shane, save me from getting another heart break from him. Beside I'm just a fling to him anyway! And I already have a boyfriend…gags.

"EVEN IF IT MEANS CHOOSING THE WRONG ONE!" Slap to the face right there I tell you. I sighed again and continued on walking, I didn't find it odd that Shane kept popping into my head I was in love with the super star and that's not an easy thing to get over once you actually hang out and get to know him.

I thought that…having a boyfriend would actually help me forget about him, but it actually made me think about him more and more everyday. I wonder what he's doing now, how's his music coming along, and if he's still here.

Not like it matters to me…because I never mattered to him.

Next time-

The talent competition is quickly on its way!

I want to end everything on that night! Everything I was will never be again

What happens when Shane and Mitchie meet head to head?

"I don't want to listen to you anymore!"

What will Shane do when he sees Mitchie with her boyfriend?

"I'm James Griggon Her boyfriend"

"You broke the promise"

One boy- and one girl will have to open there eyes

"I didn't matter to you so you don't matter at ALL. You never did"

Before one walks away

"You have your life Shane, go live it. Why hold yourself down for something so trivial as me"

Next time-

Missing notes

7


	5. Missing Notes

Authors Note- OK so I'm back LOL I was hoping to receive a few more reviews then update, but I figured that's as much I'll get so I better take it and update LOL

Authors Note- OK so I'm back LOL I was hoping to receive a few more reviews then update, but I figured that's as much I'll get so I better take it and update LOL. SO you guys here's your update I really do hope you enjoy it. And can you believe it? I start school on Monday NOOOOOO so anyway please review and I'll post another chapter probably on Saturday night or Sunday during the day. Enjoy and tell me how you like it. Thank you.

Declaimer- I own this plot and the new characters, but not the camp rock people. I don't want to get a law suit on me so there yah go lol. BUT I'd KILL to meet the Jonas brothers seriously man ha-ha ok enough with stalling here's the chapter.

Summary- Summary- Shane and Mitchie go on a canoe ride spending their last day together with one promise, what happens when Mitchie's school hires connect3 to perform at her school? And Shane sings a song to Mitchie to get her to remember the promise they made.

Previously on sing to me Darling

_Didn't mean to scare you babe, you just looked so cute all deep in thought. So were you thinking about me?"_

"_Its ok having a boyfriend, being in love, takes up most of your time."_

"_I…I can't get her out of my head! It's driving me crazy."_

"_You know if someone keeps coming in to your head, maybe there suppose to be there, I don't know that just me."_

"_Choices will have to be made Mitchie!"_

Chapter Five

Missing Notes

_I'll travel far_

_I'll go in space_

_Travel through all the stars_

_Because you'll never know_

_How deep you left the scars_

_Whenever I think about your smiling face_

_Mitchie's p.o.v _

"The talent competition is just two days away, are you nervous?" I heard my mother ask me in that weird motherly way. I didn't answer just stayed silent, at the moment the talent competition was something I didn't want to focus on. So I just ignored my mothers question and just set the table like I did every day. I could feel my mother stare at me how do I know? I could feel wholes burning in the middle of my back. I sighed knowing that eventually my mother was going to ask the same question again.

"Mitchie I asked you a question" Here she goes step one of the many steps my mother took to get me to answer something when she obviously knew I was trying to avoid it. I sighed again placing a white plate down on top of our brown table where my dad usually sits when he comes home to eat dinner. Looking up from where I stood I casted one of those "I heard you, but I don't want to answer" looks to my mother, but she gave me one of those serious looks telling me that she wanted to talk about it. I honestly don't know what the big deal is about a talent competition, I mean it's not like its going to be on the news or whatever.

"Oh sorry mom I was thinking" I finally answered, and it was true I was thinking. Thinking of why my mother won't drop the subject of me singing in the talent competition, but I had other things on my mind other than that. For example I was thinking about my arrogant, rude, and jerk of a boyfriend and why I'm still with him. And at my dismay I still thought and sadly dreamt of Shane the one guy who literally thought of me as nothing but a fling. Seriously most people would think oh well it's not a big deal or anything, but…knowing that it was said and heard all over the world or half of the world kind of does sting!

"Thinking about the talent competition?" I knew it that was going to come up, I told myself calmly then let out a small laugh. I was about to answer her question when my phone rang. Reaching into my blue jean pocket I took out my brand new red phone that I got yesterday. It wasn't one of those expensive types of phones just a normal small phone, I don't like showing off. I let a breath escape my mouth when I saw who was calling me.

**Incoming call- James**

**Incoming call- James**

**Incoming call- James**

"UGH" I yelled out, my ring tone seriously annoyed me, it was one of those ring tones that'll let you know whose calling, over and over again and won't shut up unless you pick up. I need to change that ring tone as soon as possible before I kill myself with how many times James called. Unfortunately for me if I didn't pick up my phone and answered him when he called, my oh-so loving boyfriend would not be so oh-so loving to me when he sees me. So I answered.

"Hi James" I inwardly groaned someone, anyone kill me? I cried, not even I deserved this, no matter what I wanted to forget, no matter what I wanted to sacrifice. Pretending to go out with some rude, arrogant, cocky, guy who claims he loves me is a no go and it's literally making me feel funny. Not the funny feeling when I get when I see Shane, I mean the funny feeling you get that kind of makes you feel weird and disgusting.

"Hey baby" Ugh gag me much, please I hate that nickname seriously do I look like I'm one month old and wearing dippers?

"Hey what's up?" I asked trying to sound like I was in a good mood; unfortunately my day has just been going from bad, to worse, to well horribly worse. And knowing the king of I'm so fabulous you have to do whatever I say now or I'm going to bitch at you until I do guy, he's going to ask me to do something I really don't want to do.

"Mitchie lets go out to dinner tonight just you and me." Oh uh wow that was just shocking. Usually he wants me to either go with him to a football game, or help him clean his house, walk his dog, make me buy food, make me MAKE his food or make me ditch my friends to hang out with him and his friends…so uh this is weird.

"Um what's the occasion? Usually you let me know a head of time of our plans." I asked curiously. I looked to the side to see that my mother was still standing there with that look saying. "I know your not doing anything your going to regret later young lady" So I did what any other daughter in my position would do when their mother was looking at them in that way. I walked out of the kitchen and up to my bedroom; even though I knew I was going to have to give an explanation later.

"I feel like I haven't been a good boyfriend to you" You think? I told my self sarcastically. It was still day out and I honestly didn't mind going out some where, but I really didn't want to go out with James today.

"Really JA-Don't interrupt me Mitchie" I let out a tired sigh when James interrupted me from finishing up what I wanted to tell him. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what his highness wants to say. I took a seat at the edge of me bed, my right elbow rested on my leg while holding the phone up to my ear.

"Like I was saying I feel like I'm not being a good boyfriend to you, and I really do like you a lot Mitchie, so I don't want you to leave me, so I want to take you out to one of my favorite restaurants." He sounded for real I could practically hear the plead behind his words, but words could be covered up by lies, I should know Shane lied to me.

"James, McDonalds doesn't count as a restaurant" I replied calmly.

"Yeah I know, I want to take you Chilies" MMM well Chilies wasn't all that bad, but I still didn't know if I wanted to go with James, especially if he was going to make me pay for the bill like he did last time we went on date.

"Sure let me get dressed I'll be ready in a half hour ok?" After hanging up the phone, I sighed and laid myself back on my bed closing my eyes I reached for one of my pills grabbing it then putting it over my face. The main reason I loved pillows was because when you want to scream no one can hear you when one of the pillows covered your face.

"I see you have plans, so I'm guessing I won't have to make you dinner?" Instantly I sat up my red pillow now resting on my lap when I heard my mother's voice coming from the door.

"Yeah I have plans with James; he wants to take me out to Chilies so you don't have to prepare anything for me." I replied trying to cover up the sadness behind my tone, but honestly it'd probably take a lot more to fool a parent.

"Sounds like you really don't want to go. What's wrong my sweetie?" I hate when she asks questions in that way. It's like she just takes pure pleasure of making me spill my guts out to her. I looked down my hands gripping my pillow harder; I said nothing when my mother took a seat beside me.

"You don't like that boy do you sweetie" I kept looking down my hair now hanging covering both sides of my face, was it really that obvious that I didn't like James? That I was just with him to vent out everything I was feeling for Shane?

"Why are you with him then?" My mother put her hand around my shoulder pulling me to her side. If there was one thing I loved, I loved the way my mother would comfort me. This was another trait I loved and hated about her. I loved it because even when I don't want to go to her about something, she'd always come to me and help me through it. I hated it because in the end I always have to fix it and feel ugly in the end. Like I did at camp rock when I was forced to reveal everything, and my mother and I ended up talking about it….she made feel better about everything but I still felt bad for lying to everyone in the end.

"Because mom I don't know! I just….I don't know, when the talent competition comes I want to end everything on that night! Everything that I was last summer till now I want to disappear, I want it to end" I cried out this time hugging my mom and for the first time since summer I cried on my mothers shoulder.

"You know that you're the one hurting Mitchie, this boy thinks you like him, when you really like someone else. In the end if you keep this up and fooling that boy my sweetie you'll be just like that boy that hurt you in the end." I closed my eyes after hearing what my mother said, I knew she was right, and I knew what I had to do.

_When I look at you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I want to believe those words_

_But in the end we come from different worlds_

_Shane's P.O.V_

"Shane where are you going? We have to practice, dude we have a performance in two days man!" I ignored Nate and kept walking out of the studio, I had so many things on my mind and the lack of concentration was driving me crazy, and probably driving Nate and Jason crazy too.

"I'm going out, I need to get some fresh air" And with that I left with my black cap on, and black shades hoping that none of the fans would recognize me. I honestly didn't think that I would ever see Mitchie again, especially on these weird terms. The look she gave me that day we ran into each other kept on appearing out of no where from time to time. It hurt, it hurt bad to see her look at me in such a way, this had never happened to me before, and to be honest with my self I didn't like it, and I still don't like it.

"James where are you taking me?" My heart literally stopped beating for just a mere second when I heard a voice that pierced right through my thinking; That voice that literally haunted me day in and day out, that one voice that when it sings captured my attention instantly. I didn't want to believe it, if I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it, there right in front of me walking hand in hand with their fingers weaved together was the one girl I couldn't stop thinking about.

_CRACK!!  
_

I could feel my heart breaking, she was smiling at _him._ She was smiling at some guy with one of those dark long haired emo hair styles, tight dark black pants, with one of those dark black band shirts with no sleeves, chains and tattoos and ugh just the look of him was just pissing me off. I didn't expect Mitchie to hang out with someone like him.

What hurt worse was that she and that guy passed right by me, not even looking or saying anything to me. "Mitchie…" Her name came out of my mouth accidentally when her shoulder brushed right past mine. I felt as if time stood still when I looked at her from the corner of my eye slowly turning my way.

"What are you doing here?" She replied instantly with her eyes wide, her hand instantly let go of that guys hand she was with. She faced me head on; I could literally hear the loud beating sounds of both our hearts, but the moment was shattered when an outside voice came into play.

"Mitchie lets go" It was like reflexes when I saw him grab her right arm; I grabbed her left arm begging her not to leave. Just once let her listen to me. I told myself looking at her in a determined way, but she gave me one of those looks like she did at camp rock when I found out she was lying and trying to get me to listen but I didn't. It was that look that very look that said to me this time to let go.

"Hey man let her go" I heard the coldness of that guys voice, I looked at him both of us glaring at each other, and poor Mitchie caught in the middle of two guys.

"Let go Shane" This time it was Mitchie who spoke up, It was Mitchie who once smiled at me, who gave me a reason to sing how I used to again, It was Mitchie who I fell in love with, and it was Mitchie this time who told me to let go. All I did was obey her and let go of her. The three of us stood still just looking at each other in silence before that guy spoke up.

"What do you want with Mitchie?" He hissed taking her by the shoulder and pulling her to him. She was supposed to be on my side, not his I hissed to myself, clenching my fist together I gulped before answering.

"I need to speak to her" My answer was plain and simple; I took one step forward, only for Mitchie to close eyes and look downward.

"I don't want to listen to you anymore." And with that answer she broke away from that guys embrace and quickly walked away from both of us. We both just stared at her running away and entering a near by restaurant, I was about to run after her when a hand to my chest stopped me from moving.

"Don't go near Mitchie anymore" I glared at the guy in front of me, he glared back. Who was this freakish looking guy anyway? Come on hello Halloween isn't for another few months.

"Who are you?" I asked, but his answer was something I never expected, it was an answer that shattered all my confidence of trying to persuade Mitchie to listen to me.

"I'm James Griggon, her boyfriend." And with that he smirked, removed his hand from blocking my path to get to her, and walked in the direction Mitchie went in. I stood in silence, she had a boyfriend. She had a boyfriend that wasn't me. She smiled at that guy who wasn't anything like me. She held hands with a guy who wasn't me.

"You broke your promise Mitchie…" I told myself sadly, then walked away in the opposite way.

"_Excuse me" _

"_What?"_

Mitchie…

"_Well you're kind of being a jerk"_

"_And what are you?"_

Mitchie….

"_A person"_

"_Wow you really know how to make a guy feel better"_

"_Beside I know one girl who'd buy that song"_

"_Does your music sound better over here?"_

"_I don't know how about we get into one of these and you can tell me"_

Mitchie…

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing"_

BAM! I knew how to get her back, I knew exactly how, and I know where to go. Screw the performance down town….Mitchie; I know you'll forgive me. So I turned around and ran, ran in the direction where Mitchie ran to and quickly ran into the restaurant, I looked around ignoring the staff lady who was at the moment following me. When I finally spotted them, and Mitchie getting up to go the bathroom, this was my chance right now before anyone else could see, I ran up quickly grabbing Mitchie by the shoulder.

"Mitchie."

"AH WHO ARE YOU?" But I was surprised to see that the person I grabbed was not Mitchie, but some other woman who looked nothing like her.

"Shane, what are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself arrested?" I had let that girl go, well she hit me when I did, but it didn't matter for right across from with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face was Mitchie herself once again.

"I-" She cut me off.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you Shane." BAM I felt like I was just punched in the stomach. "Seriously are you turning into a stalker now?" BAM I felt like I was being beaten now, but I deserved it.

"Mitchie…listen to me…" I begged for the first time in my entire life I was begging her to listen to me. I was literally getting ready to get on my knees, if it meant for her to just listen to me for just a second, but to my surprise she didn't.

"Why? I didn't matter to you. So you don't matter at ALL. You never did." Ouch. My mouth was just a little open, I felt like someone had just took a knife and used me as the sharpener and just kept stabbing and stabbing me.

"You know what FINE Mitchie what the fuck ever" No…I was lying Mitchie, I'm lying don't listen to me! I told myself sadly. I'm just upset. She looked at me with wide eyes, I noticed the gulp she took, and the once hard expression she had turned to a sad one. Slowly she turned around and began to walk away from me. No. NO. NO Mitchie please don't- don't fucking walk away please! I yelled to myself, I wanted to yell it out, I wanted to grab her and hold her, but something held me back.

"You know why do you keep showing up in my life?" Her voice was shaky, and I caused it again, I caused her to feel sad when I didn't mean it.

"You have your life Shane. Go live it. Why hold yourself down for something so trivial as me?"

Because I love you, but I didn't say it out loud, all I did was watch her run, run away from me again. I took a few steps forward looking down where her figure once stood, and saw small droplets of liquid on the dark brown tile…she cried because of me…she cried again.

Mitchie….

_All the things I wanted to say_

_They always came out the wrong way_

_But I wanted to say…I'm sorry…_

**The talent competition is FINALLY here.**

"Are you nervous?"

"No"

**What happens when Shane doesn't show up at the location of there performance?**

"What are we going to do? Shane's not here"

"I don't know, OH maybe he decided to go and finish my birdhouse"

"Dude"

**What song will Mitchie sing?**

"This it…just breathe, you did this before…"

**Will Mitchie forgive Shane?**

There by the entrance of the gym, Shane stood with a microphone in his hand, with a smile that could make a girl weak at the knees. He began to sing…he began to sing-

**Find out what happens on the FINAL CHAPTER**

**Of sing to me darling**

The perfect song

"_I never did get a reason why Shane said what he did"_

9


	6. the perfect song

Author's note- Are you guys ready

Author's note- Are you guys ready? It's the FINAL chapter of Sing to me Darling DUN-DUN-DUN. I was thinking of making it longer, but I was like "nah" I love this chapter LOL ok well I loved the ending, so I want to take this time to say THANK YOU ALL TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL 33

Summary- After final Jam Shane and Mitchie go on a canoe ride spending their last day together with one promise, what happens when Mitchie's school hires connect 3 to perform at her school? And Shane sees that Mitchie didn't keep her promise? Will Shane help Mitchie Remember or does Mitchie have a reason for not keeping it?

Declaimer- I do not own Camp Rock, but damn I would so love to own Joe Jonas: hey I can dream!

_Previously on sing to me Darling-_

"_The talent competition is just two days away, are you nervous?" I heard my mother ask me in that weird motherly way._

"_Mitchie lets go out to dinner tonight just you and me."_

"_I'm going out, I need to get some fresh air"_

"_I don't want to listen to you anymore."_

_I'm James Griggon, her boyfriend."_

_Why? I didn't matter to you. So you don't matter at ALL. You never did."_

_You have your life Shane. Go live it. Why hold yourself down for something so trivial as me?"_

**NOW IT'S MY PLEASURE TO PRESENT YOU WITH CHAPTER SIX OF SING TO ME DARLING!!**

Fairy tales are only meant for dreamers….in the end they don't come true.

_Dear Diary- tomorrow is the talent competition…I don't regret what I'm going to do, but I hope I can use this…to finally put everything that has happened to me in the past. _

Oh-oh-oh oh I been dreaming of a fairy tale for over a thousand years now

And I still end up face down on the ground, facing disappointment when will

My heart be found? When will someone come and turn my life all around?

So we can be silently free, just he and I and the beating sounds of our hearts in perfect harmony…

Chapter 6

The perfect song

_And- And I touched your finger_

_It was electrifying_

_You had me on my knees_

_You had my heart flying_

Today was going to be a long day, finally after everything that has happened in the last week or so, I don't really know I been in a state of shock ever since the Shane and James factor to realize that time suddenly went bye so quickly leaving me behind. I couldn't even pay attention in Miss Johnson's class; all I could think about was the competition tomorrow afternoon seriously it was like the only thing I could think about. I been thinking about what song I should sing, I mean I wrote new ones and everything, but I really don't want to sing a song that's emo, rock, punk or lovey- dovey seriously. I think Miss Johnson called me to answer her question, or maybe she called Michelle God I hope she called Michelle only because Miss Johnson hates people that don't pay attention to her lectures.

"MITCHIE" Oh no oh God I'm screwed she called me. Miss Johnson the female version of the devil that's what most people in the school know her ass. Others call her Freaky emo Johnny I know a guys name right? They call her that freaky cause she's really freaky, and emo because she cries DURING class when someone doesn't do there homework, and they use a guys name cause her hair cut makes her look like a guy, which kind of makes sense if you look at it in that way. Anyway better put my pencil and down and look up before she makes the last fifteen minutes of class hell for me today.

"Um, Yes Miss Johnson?" I asked shyly, It was amazing how during the summer I could sing in front of a crowd, but when I get in class to answer a question I get all shy. I really don't know why, maybe it's because today was my off day and I really don't feel like people now knowing me as the special ED girl that can't answer the questions right. High school can be really nasty with nicknames now ah days.

"Come outside" Great here we go. I hung my head kind of low with my long brown hair hanging down covering both side of my face, taking a breath in I looked around the class to see them ALL looking at me. GOD I hate this. Taking in another breath I got out of my seat and stood up.

"Um…o…ok" I stuttered a bit, and then slowly began to walk towards the door leading to the schools hallway. I could hear random kids in my class going "OHHHH someone's in trouble" puhlease that is so sixth grade attitude, ok maybe the whole middle school attitude.

I had my head hung down when I heard Miss Johnson close the door, then turned around to face me. I could literally feel her burning wholes into the front side of my body, and right now I wish the wholes would burn in the back, because right now the front side is worse then getting burned in the back, in my opinion.

"Mitchie" I closed my eyes tightly when I heard her say my name, my heart beating at like a million miles per hour to the point where I felt like it was just going to drop right out of my ass. My hands were formed in to balls clenching at my palms to try to calm myself down, I honestly don't know why I was so nervous.

"Mitchie, your one of my good students" Oh hear we go, one of Miss Johnson's tricks to get students to work harder, is using the whole guilt trip to trick you into it. And if the guilt trip doesn't work she threatens you with a twelve page essay on governmental matters and politics which is really odd seeing how she's math teacher.

"So tell me what has been bothering you?" HUH? I told myself quickly looking up at her in a shocked way. The only reason why I knew I was shocked cause A. I felt my heart stop for a second. B. I could feel my eyes wide. And C. I had my mouth a little open.

"Wha…what do you mean?" I asked curiously trying to act like nothing was wrong, even though I was under so much pressure knowing that James is probably going to have another bitch fit because his suppose-ably super perfect girlfriend got in trouble. And second I can't keep Shane and the whole summer fling still rumbling on and on like a broken tape over and over again and again in my head. May be can I pull it off with pretending not to know what she means.

"You haven't paid any attention for the last week, and to top it off when you turned in your math home work to me yesterday instead of doing the homework you wrote. "Shane grey you are the biggest jerk on the face of the planet I can't believe I trusted you" six times, then wrote "I can eventually love James even though I don't right now I can learn to love him" four times, with a sad face next to each line. So want to tell me what that's all about?"

I stood in silence, wow I didn't even realize I turned in my home work with all that kind of stuff on it, wow that's embarrassing. So now I take it that I can't pull off a lie since she now has evidence, thanks a lot brain you sure do love me don't you.

"Well…uh…um that's" I couldn't think, only because right when I was going to respond, guess who was looking at me down the hallway with a pissed off expression on his face, and his arms crossed. Not to mention the glare he was sending my way while his emo hair style added on to the deadly look. "Oh God…" I whispered, I could practically feel his evil aura, sighs I'm guessing today is hate Mitchie day.

"Hey Johnson, get back to your low class and leave me and Mitchie alone for a second." I shivered at James's icy tone, yup he was in evil mode, wait never mind he's rude to everyone, including me. I peeked over to see Miss Johnson's face redden, and I know for a fact its not because she was blushing at how hot my boyfriend was.

"Excuse me Mr. Griggon who do you think you are talking to me like that?" I shivered at the intense aura coming from both James and my teacher; sadly I was in the middle and at my dismay getting hit from both sides by their glares. I peeked over at my teacher who looked seriously pissed, then looked over at James to see that he had look of amusement on his face. My only thought was, this can not end well.

"Johnson your forgetting who my father is and who my father listens to, now if you don't mind I'll be _taking _my _girlfriend _with me _now_" My body froze when the words that James had stressed out to make his point across was sent my way, his glare could literally make a person want to commit suicide, and at the moment I really felt like I wanted to.

"Mr. Griggon I will now-" She was silenced when James slowly walked over with both of his hands dug deep into his pant pockets with an icy- venomously- demonic facial expression plastered on his face. Great my boyfriend is non other than the devil himself, great going Mitchie you sold your soul to the devil, damn this sucks. Instantly my heart froze when I felt James cold arm wrap around my shoulder pulling me close to his body. Ok well this is awkward, I thought to myself trying to hide my disgust and fear.

"Don't challenge me, or next time I won't have mercy." I closed my eyes tightly, ouch if that one cold icy line hit me hard, I could only imagine how my poor teacher felt; seeing how she was just sort of in a creepy way threaten by the king of evil. I looked down as James began to lead me away from my teacher leading me further and further down the hallway until he we finally turned a corner.

"Why were you pulled out of class?" I blinked a few times when James's cold tone suddenly turned into a warm concerned one, ok so I'm not dating the devil; I'm dating a bi-polar violent guy. Still both sides are bad. I didn't answer James's question right away, but I was forced to look up when I felt his hand under my chin making me make eye contact with him. His dark eyes looked deeply into mine, as his thumb massaged the right side of my cheek gently.

"Mitchie" I admit the way he says my name was seductive and the smirk he had on his face was even more alluring to me. However when he leaned down closer and closer to me, my heart began to beat faster. Something told me that he was going to try to kiss me, if he did it would have been his fifth attempt, but each time he tried I would always just…just turn away because an image of Shane would just pop into my head. It was wrong, it was so wrong for me to date him because I wanted to forget someone who hurt me emotionally.

"Are you worried about the talent competition?" I opened my eyes to look at him, to say I was shocked would be an understatement; I was far beyond shocked at this moment. Sure James was really close to me for comfort, but he had a smirk on his face while looking at me telling me that he was only joking about the attempt kiss. I smiled at him and touched his hair, that was probably the best thing I loved about being close to him was his hair, but its only one sided I may like James, but he's not the one that has my heart.

"No" I answered honestly. I knew he loved the way I played with his hair, because he always closes his eyes and smiles like a child, but I had a frown on my face, because at the moment all I could think about was Shane, and all of our laughs we had during the summer. If I hadn't gone to camp rock, would I still be in love with James like I was last year when I was unnoticed? Would James and I be the perfect couple this year if I hadn't fallen in love with Shane? I removed my hand from James's hair when I realized what I had just asked myself.

"Then why have all the teachers complained to my father that you're A averages have dropped down to B's?" I stayed silent again, then looked up and kissed James on the cheek. He touched the spot that I had kissed then smiled he smiled a real smile at me for once.

"I'm sorry James, I have a lot on my mind" I took this opportunity to free myself from James grasp and back away. His smile disappeared and his eyes widen, his hand dropped back to his side with his eyes hardening in my direction. Tomorrow morning is the competition, and if I intend to leave everything behind, I'll have to leave even James behind because he had a run in with Shane.

"I don't want anything to hold me down anymore, please forgive me, but I can't be your girlfriend anymore." I bit my lip and quickly turned around and ran away as fast my legs could run. My heart was hurting, not because I left James, but it was hurting because I was actually going to go through it, I was actually going to leave the past as the past and turn in to something different. So I ran, and I ran but as soon as I reached the exist of the building, I thought of what would happen to Sierra and I…would I leave her behind too? I looked down with tears finally seeping out of my eyes; I pushed the bar on the door down shoving it open I ran out.

**I'm sorry….I'm so sorry Sierra…**

**Oh-oh-oh yeah- yeah –yeah-**

**And you said these words, even though were from different worlds **

**You come from a life of fame; I come from a life shame**

**You come from a life or adoration; I come from life of invisibility**

**Oh-oh-oh boy you go around and everyone knows your name, I go places where people think I only play games.**

**We come from different worlds, but even so you say those words…**

UGH, I crumbled the piece of paper in my hands, the competition was tomorrow and I still don't have a song to sing, this was about the eighteenth song I tried to write then sing it, they were good but something, something didn't fit right with them. UGH this was so- so I don't know. Throwing myself on my bed I looked to the side and saw my small yellow little song book underneath my pink pillow. Reaching over with my right hand I took it in my hand flipping through all my pages when I found one that literally crushed my heart.

This is real, this is me I stopped reading it and put my book down. No. No. I will not sing that song, absolutely not, I will not sing it, never, no, never again. I kept telling myself over again when play back of my past experience singing with Shane replayed in my mind, with our fingers lacing with each other. Shane…you had my heart, and crushed it with your fingers.

I sighed then took one last look at my yellow book.

_When will I know_

_That I chose the right path_

_To walk away _

_And ignore the things we both wanted to say..._

Shane's p.O.V

"Hey what are you guys doing we have to go to the amp- Theater and get ready for the performance" I hissed to Nate and Jason. I was wearing my favorite black leather jacket with my white and black checkered shirt, and dark pants. My guitar was on my right side while my right arm held it in place.

"Relax we have a half hour, and I want to see what's on" Jason replied while flipping the channels, I wanted to get this performance over and done with as quickly as possible so we could just pack up and get out of here. That way I could focus more on my music without the burden of Mitchie holding me down.

**On today's news- Middleton high school, will be having there- **

"JASON TURN IT BACK HURRY!!" I yelled when I heard the name of Mitchie's high school, Jason quickly turned back on the news causing Nate and Jason to both just look at me in a shocked way, not like I care. Btw I don't remember Mitchie's high school so I just made one up ha-ha

**-Competition today down town at 9:30, principles are saying that everyone and anyone is welcome to witness students from Middleton High school's talent-**

I looked at my watch to see that it was already ten in the morning; shit the competition was already starting, I didn't even bother paying attention to the rest of the news for I was already out of the hotel room and running down the long red carpeted hallway. Mitchie…

I couldn't go on stage now without trying or at least attempting to try, I didn't understand why but I had this crazy feeling that I new what Mitchie was going to do as her talent. Please…if only for a second let me, let me have one chance to get her to talk to me, please. I inwardly prayed as I jumped down many stairs until I finally reached the lobby and dashing out of the hotel dodging the many people that were in my way.

Cars were honking as I ran in front of them, I knew people were staring at me, but at the moment I really didn't care, my only thought was getting to Mitchie.

Nate's and Jason's P.O.V

"DUDE where's Shane!" Nate hissed with his guitar on his back, he wore black pants, with a black leather jacket and navy blue sleeveless shirt.

"OH! Maybe he already took off, he seemed like in a rush" Nate hit Jason on the shoulder when he received Jason's reply then got into their black limo, then headed over to their destination where there long awaited fans were waiting to hear connect three.

"I really hope your right Jason" Nate hissed, Jason didn't answer back due to the fact that he was texting people on his phone with a goofy smile on his face. Forgive me Jason's character is really hard for me to kind of play out well, sorry T-T

Ten minutes passed when Nate and Jason finally arrived, they both got out of their limo to be greeted by loud, screaming fan girls and fan guys. Many people had signs up with either there band name on it, or one of there names on a white poster board covered with various designs and colors. Nate and Jason smiled while waving at them, when a few voices got there attention.

"Hey…where's Shane?"

Where's Shane. Where's Shane. Where's Shane.

"THAT IDIOT!" Nate hissed out. Jason and Nate looked at each other then quickly ran inside to find that Shane was indeed not present.

"What are we going to do? Shane's not here!" Nate yelled at there manager.

"OH! Maybe we decided to finally go and finish my birdhouse." Jason replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude its not about the stupid birdhouse ok? We need to find Shane" both Nate and their manager replied coldly, Jason only gave an innocent look.

"Then maybe he went down town to go and find Mitchie" Jason calmly said, Nate looked at him with an unbelievable facial expression.

"Why would Shane go and find Mitchie when he was a performance live like now?" Nate questioned.

"Well, there's note right here saying. Guys I went down town to look for Mitchie, I'll be back as fast as I can." Jason smiled handing Nate the note that he recently found taped to the wall.

After a second Nate grabbed Jason by the collar and dragged him out with their manager following behind.

_I don't know why…_

_But my heart is telling me_

_Find the key to set you free_

_So that means…I won't let you leave_

Mitchie's P.O.V

I could hear random chattering of the thousands of people that are attending this year's talent competition. To be honest I didn't expect this many people to be arriving, usually only friends and family would come, but it seemed like the world is watching now. My only question is why now? Why would so many people come to see regular teenagers perform there talents?

There were a total of fifteen teenagers performing today; I unfortunately was the last one. I woke up feeling very confident and excited that tomorrow everything could be thrown away and never spoken of again. "Hey Mitchie" I turned around and smiled when I was quickly embraced by none other than Sierra herself.

"Sierra hey" I laughed hugging her back, I was up next as the closing of the competition, then the winners would be announced. So I could barley have time to talk to Sierra, but at least I could have a few minutes with her before I leave her behind for good, oh god just the thought of that made my stomach cringe.

"Just wanted to say good luck, and no matter what…I'll always be here for you, friends forever right?" I frowned when I heard her response, then let loose a small smile and messed with her hair.

"Yeah silly, duh friends till the…end" I spoke almost in a whisper, then watched as Sierra smiled brightly then waved goodbye to take her place out in the crowd when the teacher announced me next.

"This is it….just breathe Mitchie….you did this before" I closed my eyes took one big breath in then exhaled. My heart was beating faster and faster, my mind racing, and my palms sweating, why was I suddenly so nervous? Why?

"And now give it up for a star student Mitchie Torrez" The crowd was actually clapping, and giving encouragement, smiling I step forward through the thick red curtain the spot lighting hitting me directly making my eyes close just a bit. I turned around with my back facing the crowd as the music began to play.

Here it goes, just…breathe…one…the music began to play in beautiful soothing rhythm. Two my grip on the microphone tightens as I prepared myself, three- I let the music take me away and the soft melody to guide my path.

_I always been the kind of girl that hid my face so afraid to the world what I've got to say-_

"**Excuse me" "What" "Well your being a jerk" "And what are you" "A person" **Sing, sing Mitchie, sing from your heart and let the world feel what you been feeling I told myself as Images from my past summer replayed over and over in my head.

_But I have this dream Right inside of me I'm gonna let it show, it's time- To let you know-To let you know- _NOW! BAM I quickly turned around with my left arm in the air and my right elbow in a straight line as I let loose a big grin.

_This is real, this is me- I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now-Gonna let the light, shine on me. _

"**Hey" "Hi" "IT seems we keep running into each other, ha you hungry" "Um a bit" **

No…I'm not that person ever again…never…again

_Now I've found, who I am-There's no way to hold it in-No more hiding who I want to be-This is me. _I walked forward on the stage with my legs shoulder width apart as my voice grew louder. The crowd looked like they were enjoying it.

"**Do you have a second, I want to run something by you" "Um…Sure" "I know its not finished but-" 'No its good its really good, and I don't lie"**

_Do you know what its like-To feel so in the dark- To dream about a life-Where you're the shining star?_ _Even though it seems-Like it's too far away-I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way The_ microphone was now in my right hand as my left hand extended out into the crowd. I could see Sierra smiling at me, god I'm going to miss hanging out with her.

"**So does your music sound better over here?" "I don't know how about we get in one these and find out?" **

Quickly I bent my upper body toward the ground then flipping my hair three times during the time I sang the next part of my song. _This is real, This is me-I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now-Gonna let the light, shine on me-Now I've found, who I am-There's no way to hold it in-No more hiding who I want to be-This is me. _The microphone was in my left hand as bent to the left side with my eyes shut close and my right hand raising over my head as I sang the last part louder. The crowd began to clap as the light shined brightly on me.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head-The reason that I'm singing _My eyes opened wide, then quickly I stood straight, my mouth opened just a bit. The crowd as well as myself looked to the very back of the auditorium, my heart momentarily stopped beating.

"**She was just a fling" **why was he here…why? There by the entrance of the gym, Shane stood with a microphone in his hand, with a smile that could make a girl weak at the knees. He began to sing…he began to sing the second part…of our song. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I couldn't stop looking at him. Not even the sudden screams of the people around us didn't even matter.

_I need to find you, I gotta find you-You're the missing piece I need-The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you. _His voice was still amazing; he began to walk closer me, showing off that big grin of his. Every piece of my body wanted to run away, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

What shocked me more was, the moment he was right below me him on the floor and me on the stage, I began to sing as well in a duet with the very person who stole my heart. _This is real, this is me-I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now-Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am. _He smiled at me, and I smiled at him back, at that very moment the world didn't matter, for is what that moment when he reached his hand out to me, and I grabbed it I knew I had already forgiven him.

_There's no way to hold it in-No more hiding who I want to be- This is me-You're the missing piece I need-The song inside of me (this is me)_ I felt like Romeo and Juliet for even though he was on the floor I bent down grabbing his hand then lacing our fingers together. I finally realized what my song meant.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me._

I was able to be who I was, normally because I was with Shane. I won the competition that day and Shane; well he got in huge trouble with his band mates and manager for being late really late. However even though I never did get a reason from Shane as to why he said what he said on the news, I still forgave him because It was silly to get so worked up over something so small.

If I had to say what the happiest day of my life was it would be, camp rock. Why? Because when I was at camp rock I was able to meet great friends, have great experiences and meet the love of my life there.

"Those were words my mother told me, which is why I'm here at camp rock today." Said a long black haired onyx eyed girl, wearing a white jacket with a loose green shirt and white pants; standing in the middle of her two best friends.

"Wow Sadie, your parents are like camp rock legends, where are your parents now?" Asked one of her friends as they both began to walk out of there cabins.

"There on tour with the Nate and Jason along side with them." Sadie replied then smiling brightly.

"So…let's go out and make our own camp rock legend shall we?"

_YOU'RE THE VOICE I HEAR IN SIDE MY HEAD THE REASON THAT I'M SINGING _

_I NEED TO FIND YOU…I NEED TO FIND YOU…_

_YOU'RE THE MISSING PIECE I NEED THE SONG INSIDE OF ME…_

**Then end.**

**I want to thank you all for reading sing to me darling.**

**And I hope you guys liked the ending as well.**

**See you guys next time **

**MUAH**

**-with love-**

**Your dark desire **

10


End file.
